Too Far Deeks
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Deeks goes too far with his joking after a mission and Callen decides to go Alpha-male and put him in his place. Things don't end up the way he expected them to…
1. Chapter 1

NCIS: LA

Callen/Deeks

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash…duh! Could be seen as non-con, but Deeks enjoys it and wants Callen so…yeah. I will switch between first and last names often…just a fair warning. I tend to do that depending on what sounds better at the time.

Summary: Deeks goes too far with his joking after a mission and Callen decides to go Alpha-male and put him in his place. Things don't end up the way he expected them to…

Chapter 1

The team was gathered in the bullpen after a rather rough case. Callen was in a particularly foul mood. He'd had to pretend to be Sam's submissive 'pet' while undercover. It wasn't that he minded pretending to be with Sam…he didn't…he just hated that he had to play submissive just because he's smaller than Sam. Sam was highly amused, but waiting for G to cool down before teasing him. Kensi thought the whole thing had been adorable, but was way to smart to say that with Callen in his current mood. Deeks, however, had no such self-preservation instinct. He was teasing G mercilessly.

"Oh man that was priceless. You should have seen your face Callen. You looked like you swallowed lemons covered in chili powder."

Callen's jaw was clenched tight, his eyes shooting warning daggers at Deeks. Sam shook his head as he waited for G to finally snap.

"I never thought I'd actually get to see Callen being submissive to anybody. Not to mention having to act like some kind of…pet dog…that was just great."

A muscle in G's jaw jerked. Sam got ready to intervene as G stood and swiftly shoved Deeks into a wall. Each word he spoke was punctuated with a small push.

"That…is…enough."

G let go and stormed off towards the training room. Deeks looked at the other two who just shook their heads at him. He started to follow Callen but Sam stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that Deeks…He's angry and he could hurt you…bad."

"I'll be fine man, relax."

Sam just shook his head and watched him follow G's path.

"You don't think Callen will really hurt him do you Sam?"

"No Kens…I think he'll just scare the crap out of him a bit. It's probably best if we avoid going anywhere near the training area for awhile though."

Kensi nodded and the two decided to finish up some paperwork while the others worked out their issues.

Deeks walked into the training area, scanning for any sign of Callen as he did. It was moments like these when he really hated Callen's ability to vanish in plain view. He jumped about 3 feet into the air as the door slammed shut behind him. He quickly whirled around, but Callen had vanished again. He tried to open the door but it was locked, and he didn't have the code for it because he was not high enough on the proverbial food-chain yet. His eyes made careful circuits around the room, searching for any possible hiding places.

"Callen…? Look G, I'm sorry alright? It wasn't that bad was it? So you had to be submissive to Sam…no big deal. I don't see why you have to be so hostile about it."

Deeks nearly screamed as Callen seemed to materialize out of the shadows. His eyes were practically blazing at Deeks, who unconsciously started moving backwards. Callen stalked him, step for step, like a wolf hunting his prey. Deeks swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and tried to ignore that instinct screamed danger in the back of his head. His back hit a wall and that instinct flared as Callen slammed his hands to the wall on either side of his head. He watched as Callen leaned in close to his ear and started talking to him in a low, almost seductive tone.

"Not that bad Marty? No big deal? Hmm…I wonder…would you still feel the same if you were the one playing the submissive pet?"

Callen dropped his voice low on the last two words, punctuating them with a gentle huff of warm breath over his neck. Deek's felt a spike of heat shoot down his spine, making his length twitch with interest. Callen moved his head back and captured Marty's lips in a bruising, dominating kiss. When he tried to move his head away he felt G's fingers grab his chin in a tight grip, holding him in place. Callen let out a soft, satisfied growl as Marty finally gave into the kiss. He swung around pushed Deeks down onto the training mats, quickly following to pin him in place. Deeks struggled to get out from under Callen but he was surprisingly strong.

"Come on man…you've made your point alright? I'll leave you alone about it, now let me up."

Callen's eyes glittered with amusement and hunger, as he pinned Marty's arms over his head.

"It's not that simple Marty…you pushed too far this time. I'm not letting you off easy this time."

Deeks whimpered softly as G dipped his head down and gently bit the skin over his jugular. He gave in to another kiss, this one less harsh than before, and was startled when G handcuffed him to a ring in the floor. He jerked his arms roughly in a vain attempt to get loose, at least until G grabbed him through his pants and made all rational thought flee from his mind. Marty heard Callen's throaty chuckle at his body's response and knew that he would do whatever G wanted him to. He knew he couldn't say no to G's demands for long, even if they were unspoken demands.

"Callen…G…"

He tried to say something, anything, but all he managed to do was breathe his captor's name between pants and groans as he was played with. That throaty chuckled came back and Marty's hips jerked up.

"Marty…You can try to resist this all you want, but I know you want it. I've seen you watching me. You want this, admit it."

Another groan erupted from him. He started to shake his head but one little twitch of G's hand cut off the motion as his head fell back.

"G…G please."

"Please what? What is it you want Marty?"

Deeks tossed his head back with a moan as G's skillful fingers worked his length. His warm breath whispered over Marty's skin like silk.

"Damnit G please? Please?"

He meant for it to sound more like a demand, but it ended up as a soft breathy plea. When Callen shook his head and licked a trail up Marty's neck he gasped and arched into him.

"G…please…stop teasing me. What do…you want?"

He watched G raise over him a bit and look down, never ceasing his skillful fingers.

"What I want, is for you to say it. Tell me, out loud, exactly what you want me to do to you. I'm not going to let you finish until you do."

Deeks nearly screamed in frustration. Callen kept speeding up and slowing down, torturing Deeks with pleasure. Finally he'd had enough and his pride stepped aside.

"Please G…I…I want…I need to…to come…please…I need you to…to make me come…Please?"

A slow, almost feral grin curled its way across G's face as he bent down to Marty's ear.

"All you had to do was ask my pet."

As he spoke the last words he added just the right amount of pressure and Deeks came with a loud cry and collapsed boneless against the floor. His brain was a bit fuzzy but he heard that chuckle again and opened his eyes. He saw Callen sitting next to him, one hand petting Marty's head.

"So, still think being the submissive one is 'no big deal'?"

Marty let loose a short bark of laughter.

"Actually…yeah I do."

He watched G's eyebrows hit his hairline in surprise. Clearly he wasn't expecting that response. Deeks rolled over and sat up onto his knees, facing Callen. He gave him a hard, serious look to show he wasn't messing with him this time.

"Callen…G, I enjoyed it. I'm sure you noticed that much. More than that, however, I enjoyed being under you. To be perfectly honest, I've wanted that to happen for awhile…just under different circumstances."

G let a small smile grace his lips. He reached forward and pulled Deeks down so that he was on his back, his head lying on Callen's leg. He ran a gentle hand through Marty's hair as he spoke.

"That wasn't quite what I was expecting, but I enjoyed it too. I heard what Sam said to you before you followed me. Did you think I might hurt you?"

"No, I knew you'd never hurt me…no matter how angry I made you. Then again, I really wasn't expecting you to…well…do what you did."

Callen laughed, a real laugh. He looked down at Marty with a mischievous grin.

"Want to help me shock Sam and Kensi?"

Deeks raised an eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?"

Callen started telling Marty his plan, smirking at the happiness crossing the other man's face. Now it was time to implement his little idea.

A/N: What do you guys think so far? I know I shouldn't be starting another fic when I have so many as it is, but the idea just would not leave me alone. I keep watching Deeks tease and joke with the team and sometimes he goes a bit too far. So, this little idea popped in and kept making noise until I wrote it. There will be at least one more chapter…more if enough people like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Too Far Deeks

Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone. I promised if people wanted it I'd do another chapter, and so I am. It's not too long but I adore this one. I will also be making a third chapter at some point in the near future.

Callen walked into the bullpen and slouched into his desk chair. Sam saw the self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"G…what did you do to Deeks?"

Callen gave him his best 'innocent' face, but Sam wasn't buying it. Kensi watched Callen with concern, but she was sure that he'd never really hurt Deeks too badly. She gave Deeks a confused look when he came in, but he couldn't see it with his head down. He started to head for his desk but a sharp whistle from Callen had him changing direction. He sat on the floor, next to Callen's desk, his head resting on one of Callen's muscular thighs. This seemed to make Callen happy and he ran his hands through Deeks' hair. Kensi's eyes narrowed in a rather heated glare aimed at Callen.

"G…" Sam's tone had a note of curiosity and warning in it.

"What the hell did you do to Deeks?" Kensi was just plain angry.

Callen gave a careless shrug as Hetty walked into the bullpen. She paused, and gave Callen an odd look before speaking.

"Kensi…you and Sam will be interviewing the family of out newest victim. Callen, you will take Mr. Deeks to interview the main suspect."

"Wait. Why me and Sam, why not Deeks?"

"Because I said so Miss Blye."

Kensi slumped in her chair, giving Callen another heated glare, before stalking out to the SUV. Sam gave Callen a warning look before following her. Callen's eyes glittered and a rumbling chuckle made it's way out. Deeks grinned up at him before bursting into laughter. Hetty just shook her head at the two of them.

"I don't want to know gentlemen. Just make sure it doesn't interfere with your work. Now, take the Charger and get out of my bullpen."

Callen laughed and practically herded Deeks out the door. Deeks, for his part, was practically bouncing the whole way.

"Oh man that was fun. I thought Kensi was gonna deck you for a minute. Oh yeah baby, I finally get to ride in the Charger. Awesome!"

Callen smirked and pulled Deeks to his chest and locked him into a searing kiss that left both of them breathless. Hetty and Nate watched through the window.

"I always thought it would be Mr. Hannah."

"It almost was Hetty. They were together for awhile but Sam tried to keep Callen from going undercover twice and Callen broke it off. Now it's someone else's turn."

"Let's just hope Mr. Deeks is up to the challenge."

Nate gave her a knowing smile as he watched the two agents climb into the car and speed off.

As they pulled into the suspects driveway Callen gave Deeks a hard look.

"Follow my lead alright?"

"Of course. You are the lead agent after all."

"Deeks…"

"Callen, I will always follow your lead."

Callen gave Deeks a searching look. He grinned a little and gently ruffled the other man's hair before leaving the car. As they neared the door Callen heard a distinct sound that made his blood pound in his ears with adrenaline. He turned and dove at Deeks just as bullets flew from the front window of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Too Far Deeks

Chapter 3

A/N: The much awaited Chapter 3. I got so many lovely reviews for this story and I want to thank you all so much for that. It's Spring Break so I'm finally able to update some of my fics. Yay! Sadly this will be the final chapter for this fic. I may write a sequel or just a one-shot b/c I love this pairing and I can't find any other fics of them.

"Deeks!"

Callen shoved Deeks into the nearest clump of bushes as he turned to fire back into the house.

"Eric? Can you hear me? I need backup now…shots-fired!"

"I gotcha Callen…Sam and Kensi are on the way."

Callen let out a small breath when the gunshots from the house stopped. The sound of spuealing tires and slamming doors was also a nice sound. Sam and Kensi ran towards the house, guns drawn in case the guy was lying in wait. Sam let out a low whistle as he entered.

"Damn G…For not being able to see the guy you're a damn good shot."

"Not now Sam! Deeks, you OK? Deeks! Come on, please be ok."

Deeks groaned as G pulled him up into his arms, hands swiftly checking for any injuries. Deeks' words were muffled by G's shirt.

"I'm alright. I'm ok G. Just grazed my arm, that's all. Relax…I'm fine."

Sam and Kensi watched the two in shocked silence. Sam's jaw came dangerously close to unhingeing when G started placing little kisses along Deeks' jawline. Kensi gave a decidedly girly squeal at the sight causing all three males to look at her in amusement.

"What? It was really cute."

Sam snorted at her, G just shook his head. Deeks groaned and buried his head into Callen's shoulder as an ambulance arrived on the scene.

"No."

"Deeks…"

"Nope…not going."

Callen sighed and gave Deeks an amused look for his childish refusal. When Deeks refused to move he simply picked him up and carried him to the ambulance, ignoring his rather loud protests. Sam and Kensi shared grins as Deeks started yelling about unfair abuse of rank.

"Those two can never be partners…you know that don't you?"

"Why Sam, because they're a couple now?"

"No…because G would never let Deeks out of the car long enough to do his job."

They shared a short laugh as Deeks' protests increased in volume.

"No…no way…I refuse. I do NOT need to go to the hospital. No I DO NOT need an IV. No dammit get off me. I said no now back off. Callen! Get him off me!"

Deeks latched onto Callen as the other man gave the EMT a glare that could freeze fire. When the guy walked away Deeks finally relaxed and let Callen carry him to the Charger. Sam gave Callen a raised eyebrow at his…rescue.

"G…he needs to get it looked at. He should go to the hospital."

"Why bother when we have all the supplies at HQ anyway? He hates hospitals and I can't say I blame him."

"Good point. Kensi and I will finish up here and meet you back at base. Take care of him G."

"I plan to Sam…I plan to."

Sam and Kensi shared another look at the note of finality in Callen's tone. Sam realized that something had changed in Callen, something major.

It would take another couple of weeks for Sam and Kensi to figure out what Nate and Hetty already knew from the start. Callen had finally found that indefinable something that he'd been searching for. He'd found his home. Heaven help anyone that dared to try and take that from him…because they'd never make it out alive.


End file.
